


Not By Sight

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Choices, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund lingers with Lucy, searching… Prince Caspian movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not By Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis, and Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures.

Instead of following his older siblings and the dwarf, Ed quietly moves to stand beside Lucy. Slowly his eyes move over the cliff across the gorge, resting on the spot his sister had pointed out. Where she saw Aslan. The boy stares at the small ledge, now empty – if it had never been always empty.

He shakes his head, dismissing the thought. His heart beats a little quicker, wondering if the Great Lion had been there, if only for a moment. In London sometimes he had almost thought he sensed Him nearby. Was it possible Aslan was close yet not ready to reveal Himself to all of them? Why?

"He _was_ there," Lucy's quiet voice breaks into her brother's thoughts.

Ed glances down at her. The girl's eyes remain fastened on the ledge, the expression in them both sad and certain. Following her gaze, he is silent. Something in his eyes change subtly, and the dark questioning turns to light longing, and decision.

Nearly a whisper, "I believe you, Lucy."

She seizes his hand, her face bright when she looks at him.

"Lu! Ed!" Peter calls irritably. "Come on!"

The two hesitate a moment before reluctantly turning away. Tears fill Lucy's eyes and she sniffs quietly. Edmund looks back at the ledge. It is still empty. And yet… The boy wraps an arm around his sister, pulling her closer as they follow the others. Silently both think, hope, pray: _Aslan._

THE END


End file.
